


Lonely Boss

by Solar_System



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Trans Guzma, Transgender, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_System/pseuds/Solar_System
Summary: Guzma is really really fucking lonely, and the grunts want to help (unknown to his drunk ass). This is in process and will update with new chapters.





	

“Plums, you are ridiculous…” Guzma slurred, turning away from her and placing his head on his hand.

“G, you can't just shut yourself in here like this” 

“I can and I will, I'm happy here, I swear.” he huffed, dropping an empty bottle from one hand to the floor. It made a loud clink.

“I know you love these kids, but don't you think it would be helpful to get out and hang with people your own age? Huh?”

“Would you shut up?!” Guzma wailed. “Get out of my fucking room!”

Plumeria waved her hand at him upon leaving, shaking her head.

“Hey sis, what's up with the boss?” a pink-haired grunt asked when she saw Plumeria. 

“He's a lonely fuck who won't agree to get help.” she barked, making her way to her room and slamming the door.

The grunt sighed and shuffled down the stairs. 

“Hey T” a stout blue-haired grunt chirped.

“Yo Q…” she said, slumping down next to them.

“Whas the matter?” 

“Boss isn't feeling great again, he’s super lonely.”

“Yeah? I'm sorry to hear that, but I don't think he would like it for you to worry about 'im you know?”

“I know, I know, but I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Well maybe there is! Since he's lonely, maybe we could find him some friends!”

“You guys don't even know any of Guzma’s old friends.” a tall grunt chimed in and walked up to the two.

“And you do, A?” Q asked, squinting their eyes.

“I've been here longer than the most of you goofs, so yeah, I know some things.” A said, leaning his elbow on the stairway rail. “You are looking for a guy named Molayne. He lives relatively close, on that big mountain near us, ya know the one.”

“That's his only friend?” T asked.

“He didn't have very many friends, and the only other one I know about is on another island, it would be easier to just get a hold of that Molayne guy.”

“Alright, we have to do this!” T stood up and clapped her hands. “You are coming too, right Q?” 

“Yeah I guess so,” they heaved themself off the stairs. 

“What if you two get in trouble, then I'm totally to blame, I'm coming to supervise you!” A spat.

“Alright alright, let’s go pack some stuff,” said T, heading to the hall.

The three filled their own bags with snacks and extra clothes just in case and were soon on their way. Outside of the wall, they met Nanu, the shady old sad policeman. 

“Where are you delinquents off to?” Nanu asked, tapping his foot.

“Look old man, Boss isn't feeling so good so we are out to get him some help.”

“Alright then, just making sure you aren't off to vandalize any cars or walls or my police station…’ he laughed. Nanu liked to joke with them, he actually really cared about their safety. “Be careful!” he waved them goodbye.

“I haven't been out of Po Town in AGES!” Q said, not knowing whether they were excited or scared.

“Me either, though I've probably been out more recently than you.” T said.

“Y'all never go anywhere? You have so much freedom that you do nothing with. You just waste time, huh? I go where ever I want when I want.” A boasted. The other two didn't really care.

They quickly left Route 17 and found themselves in Ula’ula Meadow. 

“Yuck, what's that smell…” Q coughed.

“It’s all these flowers!” T said, covering her nose.

“What the hell are you guys going on about, it smells glorious out here!” A said, bending over the edge of the walkway to take a big whiff of a red flower.

“It's just...really...strong.” huffed Q, walking ahead in hopes to leave the meadow sooner. T followed. 

Outside, the two waited for A to come out.

“This nice lady gave me a flower!” A said, putting the red plant in his hair. 

“Nice…” Q mumbled before sneezing.

“Let's just get going,” T said, walking forward.

Route 16 was short and easy, but it was Route 15 that was the real issue.

“I guess we'll just have to swim across.” T sighed

“No problem!” A pulled off his tank top and tied it around his neck.

“Big problem! I can't swim!” whined Q, whipping their nose with their arm.

“Hmm, that is an issue huh…” T sat on the beach and thought.

“I have an idea.” A ran back up Route 16 and returned a while after carrying a board.

“Where the hell did you get that?” T asked, baffled.

“The walkway of the meadow.” A sneered. “Q, it floats so just hold on and we will push you, okay?” 

Q nodded, very wary of the idea, but they had no other option. Slowly and with lots of difficulty, the three paddled their way around. They stopped to break on an island in the center.

“I don't know if we can make it…” T panted, laying flat on the sand.

“Nonsense, look over there, that's where we need to go, it's so close!” A exclaimed, pointing to the beach they needed to get to.

“But those rocks, even if you and I could make it over or between them, I really don't think Q can.” T replied.

Q blushed and shook their head.

“I have another idea.” A sprinted and jumped off the side of the island.

“A!” T ran over to the edge.

“Come on T!” A said as he resurfaced, waving.

She took a deep breath, decided to trust him, and hopped off with a little shriek. She soon came back above the water.

“Q, come to the edge and bring your board!” A shouted. 

Q’s head soon warily appeared over the edge.

“Throw the board down!”

Q pushed the wooden plank over, it splashed into the water. 

“Now you come jump in!” A said, then turned to T. “We have to be ready to grab onto them and pull them to the board.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” T asked.

“It'll work… Q, come on, we will catch you!” A yelled, having his hand beckon Q to the water. 

Q shook their head, shaking in fear.

“Come on, it'll be fine!” A said.

Q’s head shook more vigorously.

“Please, Q! Do it for Boss, do it for me!” T said.

Q closed their eyes and jumped out. With a splash, they felt themself sinking, but they couldn't move. Hands grabbed their arms and they were pulled up. Q was safely holding onto the board. They paddled across to the beach.

“Good job Q!” T said, rubbing Q’s back softly.

“Are you okay?” A asked.

Q wiggled their toes.

“What's up with them, they haven't talked since we got in the water.”

“They go mute sometimes,” T said, “Don't worry, it's not a big deal.” 

“Alright.”

The three waited out in the sun until their clothes were dry. They sauntered along the windy path through Tapu Village, getting Mean Looks from the local people and pokemon. Team Skull members were not often welcomed anywhere. Route 13 had a few familiar faces, small talk and long time no see interactions, nothing rough. Then the group came upon Route 12. Hard rocks. Lots of them.

“We can just stay in the grass as much as possible, no problem.” A said.

“Yeah, totally.” T said.

Q tapped on T’s shoulder. She looked over. Q took her hand and spelled out words on her palm. 

“Oh shit, I forgot, Q doesn't have any pokemon.” 

“Oh for fucks sake, you are such a problem child!” A boomed. “Look, either you climb over those rocks, or you can use one of our pokemon, I guess. Not sure if they will listen to you though.” 

Q looked at the ground, then pointed at the rocks. 

“You sure? Well, I won't stop you.” 

“Q is scared of Pokemon.”

“What? No way!”

“Yes way,”

Q began slowly and painfully making it across the rocks. There were points where they all had to go over the rocks, and it was horrible.  After Route 12, the gang was sweaty, tired, and bruised. 

“All this for our ridiculous boss!” A whined.

“He deserves it, he's always so stressed!” T replied.

Q nodded.

“He's a fucking drunk,” A growled.

“So?” 

“Nothin’…” A got up and continued walking.

“A wait, we aren't done resting!”

“Whatever.” He kept walking.

Q and T sat there for a little while longer before rushing as fast as they could along Route 11 and into Malie City. They found A at a restaurant.

“Hey guys, sorry about earlier, I was just hangry as fuck.” A said when he saw them, taking a slurp of his noodles. 

He shared his food with the other two and they all snuck out without paying.

“We’re close, see!” T pointed to the mountain.

They walked up Route 10.

“Guys guys, you'll never believe this, this is the bus stop B and me tried to take one time!” A laughed.

“ _ Tried _ to take? Wow, so  _ scandalous _ !” T laughed.

Q chuckled too.

“Are we going to wait for the bus?” 

“Might as well,” T said, sitting on the grass. 

When the bus arrived, the driver opened the doors. “Welcome aboard passange-” he paused and frowned. “You. Do you even have the money to ride the bus? I didn't think so. Thieves.” he slammed the doors and drove off.

“THIS DAMN BUS DOESN'T EVEN COST ANYTHING TO RIDE!” A shouted after them.

“Looks like we are walking,” T said wearily.

They slowly made their way up the mountain as the sun began to set.

“There it is, the Hokulani Observatory!” A said. “This is where Molayne works.” 

“Wow this is a huge place!” Q said quietly.

They hustled in, forgetting about the aches and woes of their bodies and ran through the purple and yellow door.

“We are here for Molayne!” A yelled, taking a demanding pose.

“Ah!” A short chubby kid with orange hair dropped his toast from his mouth onto the floor. 

“Are you Molayne?” T asked, walking up to the kid and squating down.

“N-no, I'm Sophocles! I'm his cousin…” he said nervously, bending down and picking up his toast from the floor.

“Where is Molayne?!” A screeched.

“Would you calm the fuck down!” T snapped.

“Don't cuss in front of children,” Q chided.

“Security!” screamed Sophocles.

“Wait! Sophocles, we need to talk to Molayne, it’s important.” T said.

“He's not here right now…” Sophocles looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet.

“Do you know where he is?” T asked.

“Yeah, where is he Sophy? Huh?” A pounded his fist into his hand.

Sophocles jumped back and covered his face with his hands.

“A YOU AREN'T HELPING!” T hissed.

“Hey, where is Molayne, do you know?” Q waddled up to Sophocles speaking very quietly.

“Are you guys going to hurt him? I won't let you hurt Big Mo!” Sophocles sniffled.

“No, no, we aren't going to hurt him. You see, someone very important to us knew Molayne a long time ago. That person needs help, and we think Molayne can do the trick.” Q explained.

“Really? Well, if you put it that way…He's at the store right now, getting stuff. He is getting a new video game and some snacks for us! He should be back soon, you guys can stay here until he comes back as long as you please stop yelling.” Sophocles said. “There's some couches you can all sit down on…” he pointed to the two small couches. 

Q told T and A the deal, and they calmed down and ended up fast asleep on the couches. Q stayed up and listened to Sophocles info dump about space. Molayne came back later than expected.

“Hello Sophy! Sorry I'm so late, I had to go to so many stores to find that game, it was sold out most everywhere, I knew I should have preordered it… Woah, who are all these kids?” Molayne asked, setting his grocery bags down and scratching his head.

“They are here for you, Mo!” Sophacles said. “This is Q, and over there is T and A! They are all from Team Skull.”

“I can tell, what are you all doing here?” Molayne asked, pushing his glasses up to his face. 

Q walked over to T and A and woke them up. “Guys Molayne is here.”

“Huh, oh,” T sat up and rubbed her eyes.

A sprung up. “MOLAYNE, WE HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU, SURRENDER OR DIE!” A shouted.

“Oh jeez here we go again, A, shut up…” T yawned.

“Oh my,” Molayne laughed awkwardly. 

“I think our boss used to know you, as kids. His name is Guzma, do you know him?” 

“G-Guzma?” Molayne’s eyes lit up and he blushed. “I know him, yes,”

“I've never heard about him, Mo! Do you keep secrets from me?” Sophocles pouted.

“Oh, um, I haven't seen him in a long time, I just never thought to tell you, Sophy. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay…”

“Do you think you could come with us to visit him?” T asked.

“V-visit him? I don't know… It's been such a while a-and,” Molayne blushed again, wringing his hands.

“Please sir, we walked all the way from Po Town to get here.” T pleaded.

“And swam and climbed and ran…” muttered A.

“Oh gee, you did?! That's an awful long way! I can't say no to that. Alrighty, but this time, we are traveling by pokemon!”

“Big Mo, it's getting late…” Sophocles murmured.

“Ah yes, we will leave tomorrow, you all need a good rest!” Molayne said.


End file.
